


love

by alienscully



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, M/M, North Yankton, not really tho, this is short because apparently i can't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/pseuds/alienscully
Summary: Trevor could see that more than half of the girls in this club had their eyes on Michael. And he knew Michael was watching them, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a fluent english speaker, so if there are any mistakes, please, do tell.

1990

Trevor could see that more than half of the girls in this club had their eyes on Michael. And he knew Michael was watching them, too.

But then, there he was, sitting still by Trevor's side, watching some random girl at the dance floor. But Trevor knew that wasn't gonna last more than another few minutes of small talk.

"So," Michael started "we did it, huh? Best score of our careers so far. Man, I'm so fucking thrilled!" he moved his vision from the dance floor back to the bar and let out a light chuckle as he shifted on his seat. "And _you_ should be more excited."

Trevor didn't like being told what he should or shouldn’t be by other people, but he didn't disagree. He should be more excited, indeed. They just got away with robbing a not-so-small town bank north of Minnesota. Twenty grand each, the job went surpringly smooth (so much that Trevor thought they didn't _actually_ get away with it), light response for more cash than they'd ever seen before. The driver was a rookie, an asian guy Trevor met (and fucked) during one of his cargo runs back in Canada, and while that made Michael and Lester extremely uneasy, he turned out to be a perfect getaway driver and gave Trevor the satisfaction of laughing right as Lester's annoyed, yet relieved face. After that, they went to the nearest and cheapest club this shithole of a town could afford.

In short, Trevor _should_ be more excited. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't.

"Yeah, man. We sure did. You, me, the freak and the Korean." he looked down at his whiskey. Half full, half empty. What the hell did it matter when he felt both all the same.

Michael obviously noticed Trevor's lack of enthusiasm because he gave him a soft punch in the forearm. "Come on, man. Lighten up! The night is young, the world is ours and all that bullshit."

Trevor turned his head and accidently stared right into Michael's big blue eyes (the same ones that at night, and at night only, looked at Trevor like he was a goddamn masterpiece). Bad choice.

"I am _light,_ Michael. I am _so light,_ that I could be floating right now. Not like your fat ass could understand."

"Haha! That's my Trevor!" Michael laughed and took another sip of his beer, one that was way too cheap for a man who had enough money to buy whatever drink he wanted.

That was Michael though, wasn't it? Always going with the cheap option. Cheap beer, cheap women, cheap attitude. Trevor wondered if the nights they shared in those cheap motel beds, were just another way Michael could save the money he'd spend in a prostitute. The thought made Trevor's fists clench in anger.

Trevor sat up from his chair "I ain't _yours,_  you piece of shit!” he said in a raised voice as he pointed a finger in Michael's face. Michael frowned as Trevor walked away from the bar and made his way through the dancefloor in the direction of the front door.

He was angry, that’s it, angry. Trevor usually enjoyed being angry, it made possible for him to show his true self (as if he wasn't true already) and his true feelings. But he didn't enjoy being angry at Michael, not even when he _deserved_ Trevor's anger.

Trevor smashed the front door open and could hear a couple people scream ' _freak_ ' as the door closed itself. He couldn't care less what other people thought of him, never could, never would. Except, of course, when he was thinking if Michael was hurt over his words and his sudden explosion. Trevor erased these thoughts. Michael _should_ be hurt and Trevor _should_ be the one hurting him. He deserved all of Trevor's anger after all.

Especially during one of those nights, when Trevor treated Michael's mouth and skin like they were made of porcelain, and in return, he treated Trevor's like it was raw meat, leaving bites and marks all over. Not like Trevor didn't love it either way.

He should go back. He should go back and fuck the first guy that looks at him with desire in his eyes  (always with caution, so people don't notice). He briefly considers going back and fuck Jin, the asian guy, again. Kiss him right in front of Michael. Fuck him in the bathroom, the parking lot, the car, anywhere Michael would _know_ Trevor was fucking another man that wasn't him. Trevor knew Michael wouldn't directly _act on it, but Trevor knew_ how damn possessive Michael was, and just seeing that familiar flicker in his eyes would make it all worth it.

Instead, he walked over to the car he and Michael stole from some old lady earlier that evening, that was parked in the parking lot and finally took a deep breath since he left the room. Trevor should be more angry about the bullshit of it all. About the way Michael touched him in the dark, and the way he looked at him in the light. About the way Michael laughed at fag jokes. About the way he kissed and talked about other women in front of Trevor. About the way he almost killed an old fuck who called him and Trevor homos.

But most of all, he should be angry about the way Michael wrapped his hands around Trevor's waist after sex, and kissed Trevor's ear and neck, and made Trevor wish the world could end _right there_ , so he wouldn't have to see Michael leave his side just before the sunlight hits the bed.

Trevor should be more angry. But for a reason he knew very well, he couldn't.


End file.
